Grudges
by pika318
Summary: Based off information from Vol 12. Everyone assembles in the landlady's house for a meeting. However, putting Gabriel in the same room as Aegis Ala and Alas Ramus was not a good idea.


**Moko-chan** : I admit, I suck at thinking of titles. So this is based off some teeny bits of information I got from Vol 12 and some inference from Vol 13. Well, doesn't matter where I got the information from…just read on.

* * *

 **One shot** : Grudges

* * *

"This….is the landlady's house?" Maou said in awe as he stood in front of a massive house in the small town of Sasazuka. From the outside, it can be seen that it was a three storey building that has been painted a light lilac colour. There was a porch with a large driveway but there was no car present. Through the metal barred fence, one could see a small garden which had no plants other than purple and pink roses.

"It's really a huge place." Urushihara commented, sounding envious.

"Do we really have to enter the abode of the landlady? Her picture alone can do such immense damage to us...wouldn't her house be filled with all those cursed things?" Ashiya asked, sounding terrified.

"Yeah...it's like entering the Demon's lair." Maou said, nodding in agreement with a sombre look on his face as his General reminded him of the terrifying fact.

"Don't be ridiculous! YOU ARE THE DEMONS!" Came a sharp voice. It belonged to Emi, former Hero of Ente Isla. She stood impatiently with the three demons while balancing Alas=Ramus, a fragment of Yesod which has taken the form of a young toddler girl, on her hip. Emi's parents, Nord Justina and archangel Laila, glanced at her when she raised her voice to yell at the demons.

"Demon King, will you just ring the doorbell already? There's no point for us to be standing in the cold while the three of you continue admiring the Miki T-dono's house." The demons' neighbour, Suzuno said.

"It's alright, I'll ring it." Chiho, the only person who was not from Ente Isla in the group, said and walked past Maou and rang the doorbell to the house.

The doorbell sounded. They soon heard a young female voice shouting "Coming!" The front door opened and a teenage girl with silver and purple hair dashed out.

"Yo, Maou! Took you guys long enough to get here!" The girl who was known as Aegis=Ala greeted the group cheerfully. She and Alas=Ramus shared similar appearances as they came from the same fragment of Yesod. Despite having a teenager's appearance, Aegis=Ala was actually Alas=Ramus' younger sister.

"We will have been faster if our demon friends weren't busy being surprised." Laila said with a grin.

"I don't see such large houses much, okay!" Maou protested.

"My house is this large too….Maybe Maou-san needs to come to my house more often." Chiho mumbled and blushed at the thought of Maou visiting her.

"It's cold out here! Quick, let's go in!" Aegis=Ala said as she opened the side gate to let the entire group in.

"Wait!" Urushihara suddenly exclaimed. "Is the landlady in?!"

"Huh? Oh, she's not. She said we can have our discussion without her. Don't worry, there's no one here who would "resonate with you"." Aegis=Ala made the symbols for air-quoting and then cackled evilly as Urushihara gave a look of disgust at the thought of the landlady being able to affect him.

As the group entered the house, they removed their winter coats, boots and hats and left them near the entrance of the hallway.

"Woah, the inside is huge too!" Maou commented.

"What did you expect?!" Emi shot at him.

"The kitchen...is the size of our apartment." Ashiya said in amazement.

"Eh...you can stare at her kitchen later." Aegis=Ala said. Then she quickly ushered the group to living room. However, when they stepped into the living room, Aegis=Ala's expression changed.

Seated on the large lavender sofas in the middle of the living room were two people. One was the landlady's niece, Ooguro Amane, while the other was the Archangel Gabriel.

"Yo!" Ooguro greeted, waving at the group. Gabriel tried to greet the group too but was immediately interrupted by Aegis=Ala.

"What...are...you….doing...here?!" The teenage girl growled.

"Eh? I've been in this house all along. Just...unconscious?" Gabriel answered warily.

Aside from the two fragments of Yesod, the rest of the rag-tag group panicked as they remembered how much intense hatred the two had for archangels, specifically the ones who tore them apart from their friends, the other Sephira.

"Wuh, wait...don't glare at me like that! The landlady, Miki T, said that I should be in this discussion too, which is why she waited for me to wake up!" Gabriel desperately tried to explain himself. "Besides, you were fine when I was unconscious!"

"Because I didn't have to see your horrible face!"

"Don't put it like that, I've been told that I'm quite handsome!"

And then the chaos started.

Alas=Ramus who was struggling in Emi's arms suddenly broke free of her grasp and launched herself towards the large archangel. At the same time, Aegis=Ala rushed at Gabriel as well. Maou reached out and grabbed the toddler around the waist and held her close to himself, halting her assault. But for Aegis=Ala, who was a lot bigger and stronger, it was more difficult.

Nord and Laila both grabbed Aegis=Ala's arms, stopping her for a short moment but she wrenched her arms out of their grasp. Then Suzuno tried to grab the straps of her overalls only to just be out of reach of them. Ashiya, who had longer arms, managed to grab the straps. Aegis=Ala started to flail around to break free of Ashiya's grip.

Seeing the quickly unfolding chaos, Chiho started to walk towards the angry girl to try to stop her rampage, but before she could walk more than two steps, an arm stretched in front of her, stopping her.

"Don't Chiho, you might get hurt if you intervene now." Emi warned.

"But…" Chiho protested worriedly, but before she could continue, she was interrupted by a shout.

"Let go of me! Ashiya, let me punch his face!" Aegis=Ala yelled, turned and wrenched her clothes from Ashiya's grasp and proceeded to continue her destructive path to Gabriel.

Gabriel was frozen to his seat, wondering if he should run, try to reason with the angry girl, attempt to use whatever bit of magic he has left to protect himself and possibly anger her further or just receive the punch like a man.

There was no time to decide. Aegis=Ala was right in front of him, her face contorted in fury. Her hands were balled up into a fist and the fist was coming straight at him. Gabriel shut his eyes, bracing for impact and…

No impact came.

Gabriel opened his eyes and saw the small sized purple haired fallen angel standing in front of him. Everyone else had a look of surprise or in Chiho's case, a look of utter horror. They were probably expecting that he would get punched in the face. The fist had stopped short in front of Urushihara's face who had somehow ran past Aegis=Ala while everyone was trying to stop her and placed himself between her and Gabriel.

"Lucifer, move!" Aegis=Ala demanded angrily, pulling her fist back.

"No. We are here to talk about our next course of action, not have a fist fight." Urushihara said calmly.

"Just let me punch him!"

"Nope."

"Gah! He's so detestable!"

"I think so too but you don't see me punching him."

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings." Gabriel commented, but his words were ignored by everyone in the room.

"Go sit down, Aegis=Ala." Urushihara commanded.

Aegis=Ala glared at Urushihara but made no movement. Urushihara sighed, backed up and sat on the larger angel's lap. Much like a child sitting on his parent's legs when there were no other seats around.

Aegis=Ala's jaw dropped.

"Wha...wait wait wait! Lucifer, what are you doing?!" Gabriel said in panic.

"You can't punch this idiot without getting through me first, now sit!" Urushihara repeated his command, this time pointing at the sofa behind Aegis=Ala where Ooguro was currently sitting.

Aegis=Ala looked stunned for a moment, then she turned towards her older sister who was being carried by Maou. Alas=Ramus looked troubled too, glancing at both the fallen angel and archangel. Then, after figuring out that she could not do anything to Urushihara without severely regretting it, Alas=Ramus pouted, puffing her cheeks up, signalling that she had given up for the moment.

Seeing that she could no longer get any support from her older sister for the time being, Aegis=Ala turned back to Urushihara, glaring at him.

Urushihara only stared back sternly.

"Argh!"

With a shout, Aegis=Ala threw her arms up in frustration, stomped towards the other sofa, and sat on it with her arms crossed and pouted as well.

"…"

For a while, no one in the room dared to speak, leaving an awkward silence. Then Laila gracefully walked to the sofa where Gabriel was sitting on, sat next to him and smiled.

"Well, let's get started with this discussion then."

* * *

 **Background Info** :

It has been established that the Sephira (though more obvious with Alas=Ramus and Aegis=Ala) have immense dislike for the Archangels. Even when unprovoked, Aegis=Ala had tried to attack Sariel when she saw him. Luckily he escaped while Maou restrained her. (Vol 8)

Somehow they are alright with Lucifer and Laila. For Laila's case, it likely because she set them free. For Lucifer's case...there are two possible reasons. Either 1. The two fragments of Yesod don't see him as an angel because he's a fallen angel. 2. He had been merged with the 11th Sephira from the Tree of Life so they see him as one of their own. I believe the second reason is more likely.

The Landlady "resonated" with Lucifer's human side causing him to have a change in hair colour to the angel's silver coloured hair. Note that the Landlady is also the 11th Sephira, but from a different Tree of Life. (Vol 11)

 **Moko-chan** : I'm done! Ah...can't wait to read vol 12...I'm sure a fan who read it mentioned that Lucifer was sitting in Gabriel's lap….

 **pika318** : Need to read to read vol 12 to see if Lucifer really sits in Gabriel's lap. But before it's confirmed, let's just take it as a fact first! Please review if you enjoyed this! UPDATE 23/10/2015, apparently it was a translation error after all, but it was fun while it lasted.


End file.
